


Breathing

by ColorblindCity



Series: in short, shallow gasps [8]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Reflection, post awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorblindCity/pseuds/ColorblindCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These days everything h u r t s<br/>even the faintest kiss<br/>of the  w i n d  on my skin<br/>even the briefest thought o f y o u</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having all the feels. Also on [Tumblr.](http://colorblindly.tumblr.com/post/115382146818)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

These days everything h u r t s

  even the faintest kiss

    of the  w i n d  on my skin

      even the briefest thought  ~~o f y o u  
~~

 

 

  
I  b r e a t h e  air that burns,

 the heat, the sand, the salt

  scrapes its way down my throat

   settles gently in my l u n g s

 

 

  
my heart  e c h o e s  in my chest

 hollow - like the ocean in a seashell,

  the void is pulsing, p u s h i n g

   at my ribs till they burst

 

 

  
but they don't, I   _s t i l l_   live

 there's too much space inside me

  I have been  s t r e t c h e d  too far

 

 

 

to fit  l o v e  and joy and hope

 and fear and worry and  _h a t e_

  they all take up so much space

   all they left was  s o r r o w  in their wake

 

 

  
and sorrow shares the fabric of  a i r

  it is made of deserts

      and  e m p t y  horizons

            and sinking ships

                    and last glances

 

 

so I  b r e a t h e  some more

 I need to fill the void with something

  so I can keep  t e l l i n g  myself:  
~~  
~~

 

 

~~I  d o n ' t  m i s s  y o u  
~~ ~~~~

 

                ~~I  a m  n o t  s o r r y  
~~ ~~~~

 

                                  ~~I  r e g r e t  n o t h i n g  
~~

 

 

I  b r e a t h e, I have no choice,

 thinking  ~~o f  y o u~~  hurts more

  than all the air in the w o r l d

 

 

 


End file.
